Laura's Ordeal
by APrairiefan
Summary: Laura is sick as a child,and later as an adult she becames sick again and thinks she may have the same sickness again, does she? When she is also pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Laura's Ordeal: Part 1

* * *

Chapter 1:

The School Children are in class studying in their McGuffey Readers. Mr. Hansen comes in and announces that there is an epidemic of Mountain fever spreading in Emigsville which is about 10 miles from here and that Doctor Baker is helping to care for them. Mr. Hansen tells the children, "There will be no school until further notice to keep the epidemic from spreading, this is a quarantine and you all are to go home right away."

The children get their things together and head home to tell their parents.

A few days later there is no sign of Mountain fever in Walnut Grove at least of what they thought. Alicia Edwards who is about 7 years old wakes up with a fever. Mr. Edwards tells his wife Grace she has the fever and blames himself because he went with Dr. Baker to Emigsville to help but they wouldn't let him because he wasn't a doctor. Mr. Edwards says, "I couldn't get the fever because I already had it, but could bring it back to my family and my little girl has it now."

Grace Edwards replies, "Isaish don't blame yourself!"

Mr. Edwards takes Alicia to an old shack to take care of her and while Laura, Mary and Carrie Ingalls are picking berries for their Ma to bake a pie Laura decides and says to her sisters, "I would like to give some berries to Alicia because she loves berries and it might make her feel better."

Mary replies, "Laura you can't she has the fever and you might catch it."

Laura answers, "I'll just leave them at the door, knock and run."

When Laura reaches the shack where Alicia is, Laura hears Alicia crying for help. Mr. Edwards wasn't there for he went to the creek to get Alisha some water. Laura goes in to help her, feels her forehead and notices the spots on Alisha's neck.

Mr. Edwards comes back with the water and says with an angry tone, LAURA what are you doing here? Are you trying to get the fever?"

Laura answers, "No, I just wanted to give Alicia these berries when I heard her crying for help."

Mr. Edwards replies, "Thank you for the berries, NOW LEAVE! and don't come back here I don't want you getting the fever to."

Laura runs out.

That evening in bed Laura begins to itch, she looks at her wrist and neck and sees spots and thinks she has the Mountain fever. She writes her family a note and heads back to the shack where Mr. Edwards and Alicia are and tells Mr. Edwards, "I have the fever."

Mr. Edwards looks at her and tells her to come in and asks, "How do you feel, Laura?"

Laura answers and says, "I have the spots but no fever yet."

A few days later Alicia is all better her fever and spots all cleared up and Mr. Edwards says to his daughter, "You are going to live as old as the mountains."

Laura still has the spots but no fever. Dr. Baker is back from Emigsville and he looks at Laura's spots feels her forehead and chuckles a little and says, "Laura, you don't have Mountain fever you have Poison Ivy."

Mr. Edwards, Dr. Baker and Charles Ingalls all have a little chuckle as Laura runs into her Pa's arms.

Dr. Baker gives Laura some cream to put on the Poison Ivy and it clears up by the time she goes to bed that evening.

A week passes and one morning Laura wakes up and has a fever but no spots (as of yet).

Charles goes into Town to get Dr. Baker and tells him Laura is hot and cold at the same time and I think she has a fever can you come out and look at her?"

Dr Baker answers, "Yes, I can."

Mr. Edwards is also there at Dr. Baker's office and says, "I will come with you."

At the Ingalls place Dr. Baker checks Laura and she does have a very high fever Dr. Baker says, "She does have a high temperature but no spots."

Mr. Edwards answers, "That doesn't mean she still doesn't have Mountain fever, that is how it works sometimes the spots may come later. I can take Laura to my old shack where I had Alisha and keep an eye on her."

Charles agrees for Mr. Edwards to take Laura to his old shack.

Does Laura have Mountain fever this time?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Laura's Childhood sickness

Mr. Edwards has taken Laura to his old shack after she woke up at home with a high temperature. Charles Ingalls and Nels Olsen arrives at the shack with some ice and packed Laura in a bed of ice. Charles then asks Mr. Edwards, "Are you sure you don't need any help with Laura? My wife will be able to manage with Carrie with Mary's help so I can stay and help with my half-pint."

"No, Charles" Mr. Edwards replies, "You should be home with your wife. I can take care of Laura, we don't know if Laura has Mountain fever or not yet and I don't want you or the rest of the family getting it too if that is what she has.

Mr. Ingalls says to Edwards, "Ok Thank you, I know you will be able to take care of Laura just like you did Alicia. I'll be by tomorrow to see how things are.

That evening at the Ingalls' place they are sitting down to their supper and they begin to pray for their food in the pray Charles prayers, "Lord, Thank you for this food that we are about to partake. Lord we also pray for Laura who is not with us tonight. Lord you know she is sick be with her and Mr. Edwards as he cares for Laura. We love you Lord and we know you will be with them, Amen."

Later that evening after dinner Caroline is putting Carrie to bed and Carrie asks, "Ma is my sister Laura going to be ok? Does she have Mountain fever? Is she going to die? Mr. Edwards mentioned that most of the time that one out of two patients with Mountain fever dies. Ma, I love Laura. I pray she gets better."

Ma answers with uncertainty but trying to hide her uncertainty from Carrie, "Carrie, I don't know if Laura has Mountain fever we pray that she doesn't but if she does Mr. Edwards knows how to take care of her. Laura will be fine. Let's pray for Laura before we go to bed. both Carrie and her Ma kneel beside the bed and say a prayer for Laura. "Lord, please be with my sister Laura and I pray she does doesn't have Mountain fever please bring my sister back home, Amen" Caroline then tucks Carrie in bed and kisses her goodnight.

The next morning Charles is riding up to the shack and Mr. Edwards is standing outside the door of the shack. Mr. Edwards yells out to Mr. Ingalls, "STOP! Charles, don't come any closer. Laura woke up with the spots. She has it BAD even worse than Alisha.

Charles asks, "What can I do to help my daughter?

Mr. Edwards answers, "There is nothing you can do Charles without jeopardizing you and the rest of your family on getting the fever too.

Charles then says, "I'll go get Dr. Baker, I'm sure he can help you he has already been around a lot of folks two weeks ago that had the fever."

"Ok Charles." Mr. Edwards replies.

Charles returns with Dr. Baker at the shack where Laura and Mr. Edwards are. Dr. Baker goes in and Charles says, "I wish I could do more for Laura. Keep me updated on my little girl."

Mr. Edwards and Dr. Baker both say, "Charles we will, go home and take care of the rest of your family so they don't get the fever too.

Charles goes home to Caroline, Mary and Carrie and tells them Laura has the fever. Charles tries not to show that he is worried so he can comfort his family by saying, "Laura will be ok, she is in good hands with Dr. Baker and Mr. Edwards.

Caroline is cooking supper and just nods her head, "Yes she will be ok the Lord is with her."

Mary and Carrie run up to their Pa with tears, "Oh Pa, We pray that Laura will be ok."

Charles hugs his two children tight and says, "Yes pray for Laura."

A few days later Dr. Baker goes out to the Ingalls' Farm to tell them that, "Laura isn't getting any better her fever is high as ever and she has more spots appearing every day. We don't know what to do Charles. She might have to go to Mayo Clinic in Rochester where they can help her better but it will be expensive."

Charles replies, "I'm not worried about the expense right now. I just want Laura better if we have to take her we will."

Dr. Baker then says, "Ok Charles, I think it would be best for her to go to Rochester. I will call them to let them know."

Charles. answers, "Thank you, and I would like to go with her.

"Ok Charles, "Dr. Baker says, But please be careful we don't need you coming down with the fever to."

Charles goes back into the house and tells Caroline, "We will need to take Laura to Mayo Clinic she is getting worse."

Caroline says, "Oh Charles, I want to go with you. Mary is old enough to take care of Carrie while we are gone and I will ask Grace Edwards to check in on them.

"Ok Caroline," As Charles holds his wife, "We will leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Will Mayo Clinic be able to help Laura?

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3: At Mayo Clinic

At Mayo Clinic in Rochester MN. Dr. James Mayo had just helped Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls get Laura to her Hospital Room and for now Laura doesn't have much of a fever and is resting. Caroline asks the doctor, "Will Laura be ok?"

Dr. Mayo answers, "Yes she is resting, I will check on her in an hour. You and Mr. Ingalls can stay in her room with her if you wish, but with her having Mountain Fever she is highly contagious so do not touch her especially the spots with your bare hands.

Both Charles and Caroline nod their heads and Charles says, "Thank you!" Than they have a seat by Laura's bed, and the doctor leaves the room to make his rounds to his other patients.

About 45 minutes pass, Laura wakes up not knowing where she is and starts yelling, "Where am I?"

Carolina comfortly says to Laura to try to calm her, "Laura sweetie, you are at Mayo Clinic. You are sick with the Mountain fever the doctor and Nurses here are going to help you get all better!"

One of the nurses walk in hearing the commotion and asks if everything is ok.

Charles answers as Dr. Mayo is also walking In, "Laura woke up not knowing where she was."

"Ma, Pa, I feel really hot." Laura says.

The Nurse goes over to Laura, takes her temperature and with a look of concern looks at the doctor, "Dr, you need to see this, her temperature."

The doctor looks at the thermometer and says, "We need to get her on Ice to get this temperature down."

A few minutes later Laura is packed in ice the doctor says to the Ingalls, "Your daughter has a really high fever." Then he asked, "How long has she been sick with the fever and spots?"

Charles answers, "A little more than a week maybe two? Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be honest with you," Dr. Mayo says with a serious look and then continues, "Your daughter has one of the worst cases of Mountain fever I have seen and most of the time one out of two people die from it but it looks like your daughter is strong in will"

Charles holds Caroline close to his side and they look at each other with concern then looks back at the doctor as the doctor says, "Laura is resting, let's go out in the hallway and talk."

They go out in the hallway and sit down on some chairs right outside Laura's room. Dr. Mayo says, "Now Charles, I know there is some financial issues here. I am the founder of the Clinic and decided that you don't need to worry about paying me for my services, but the Nurses will need to be paid and the use of the room and depending on how long she is here it could get expensive."

Charles nods his head, "I will work something out with the business office tomorrow when they open."

As they are talking a man walks by he doesn't say anything but he does over hear the conversation.

Caroline says, "I know I can't qualify as a nurse but maybe I can get a part-time job helping with laundry and such."

Dr. Mayo answers, "Yes, Mrs. Ingalls we always need help with the laundry. I will see to it that you can start tomorrow and continue through the time that Laura is here, doing that should pay for her room."

The next morning at 9am, Charles goes into the business office to talk to Mr. Benson about payments on Laura's care and as Charles is walking in a man is walking out. Charles says to Mr. Benson, "I'm here to talk to you about my payments on my daughter, Laura Ingalls' care."

Mr. Benson says, "That man that just left, he doesn't want me to tell you his name but he just put $1,000 on your account."

Charles with a little bit of confusion, "WHAT? WOW?, Praise God!"

Charles runs out of the office to try to find the man to thank him but could not find him anywhere. Then Charles goes up to Laura's room. Laura is still resting, Caroline is in the room and Charles tells her some man just put $1,000 on our account to help pay for Laura's care."

Caroline also with a little confusion, WHAT?, WHO?"

"I don't know." Charles answers. "When Mr. Benson told me I tried to find the man but I couldn't."

"Oh what a blessing!" Caroline says as she gives Charles a hug. "I hope we can find him and thank him." Then Caroline says, "Charles, I got the job helping with the laundry. I'm starting this morning."

Charles' mind is now at ease with not having to worry about the finances right now, for Caroline is working in the laundry room and some man of whom Charles has no idea of who he was has put money on their account. With Caroline working in the Hospital Laundry Room and Charles not worrying about having to find work outside the Hospital both Charles and Caroline can spend time with their daughter, Laura.

Three weeks pass. Laura is all healed no more fever no more spots and Dr. Mayo says, "Laura will live to be as old as the mountains, she licked that Mountain Fever goodbye, she can go home tomorrow."

Charles chuckles a little and says, "Dr. Mayo you kind of sound like my friend Mr. Edwards by saying, 'She is going to live as old as the mountains.'"

Charles and Caroline look at each other with happy looks of joy and happiness. Then they go into Laura's room but before they do the doctor tells them, "Charles, Caroline before you leave you will need to see Mr. Benson in the business office."

"Ok thank you," Charles says.

As they walk into Laura's room they see her sitting up in her bed with a big smile on her face. Charles and Caroline both give her the biggest hug. Charles says, "Half pint you are all well and we can go home tomorrow." Then he says, "I need to go to the business office I'll be right back."

As Charles is walking to the business office he doesn't know that the same man who earlier put a $1,000 on his account was already there to ask Mr. Benson the status of Charles bill.

Charles walks into the business office and says to Mr. Benson, "I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes Charles," Mr. Benson answers, "You did owe $500 on your account but the same man paid for it and just left about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh Wow!" Charles responds, "I missed him again. I really want to thank him."

Charles goes back upstairs and tells Caroline the same man paid our bill. Both Charles and Caroline are rejoicing but also wondering who the man is.

The following morning they head back to Walnut Grove.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Back Home

Charles and Caroline has just checked Laura out of Mayo Clinic and heading out the door and loading into their rented wagon to go to the Train Station to go back home to Walnut Grove. They met up with a man who is a Reporter for the Newspaper and they talk for a bit. Mr. Ingalls tells him, "My daughter, Laura has been sick for some time with Mountain Fever and almost died from it. The doctor and Nurses here with the Lord's help saved my daughter's life and some man whom I don't know who it was, paid our Hospital bill."

Mr. Smith the Newspaper Reporter says, "I would like to put your story in my newspaper here is $200."

"Oh, Wow! Thank You," Mr. Ingalls says, "This will pay for our Train tickets and lunch on the way home."

What Mr. Ingalls and Mr. Smith didn't know was the man who paid the Hospital bill was off to the side overhearing the conversation.

Mr Smith says Mr Ingalls, "You are welcome. I will send you a copy of the article when it is finished."

Mr Smith and Mr Ingalls shake hands as Charles says, "Thank you." Then they depart and Charles, Caroline and Laura go to the Train Station.

The man who payed the Hospital bill goes over to the Reporter and mentions, "I overheard your conversation and I'm the one who paid the bill. I work for a company who helps families who have sick children."

"Oh," Said Mr Smith, "Do you mind if I use your company's name in my article?"

The man answers, "No, I don't it's called, 'The Family Health Center' but I would prefer you didn't put my name in the paper, which is Mr. Jones."

Mr. Smith says as he hands Mr. Jones $200 also, "Thank You."

Mr. Jones replies, "Thank You, I will give this to my company as a donation."

A couple hours later Charles, Caroline and Laura are back home in Walnut Grove and they have the Edwards over for dinner. They all are glad that Laura is better. Alicia hugs Laura and says, "Laura, I am so sorry you got the fever from me."

Laura answers as she gives Alicia a hug back, "Alisha, don't blame yourself."

Than Mr. Edwards doesn't say anything but has a look of guilt. Laura goes over to him and also says as he gives him a hug, "Mr. Edwards don't blame yourself either you did all you could do to help me and Alicia, Thank you!"

Mr. Edwards gives Laura the biggest bear hug he ever give her.

Carrie then goes over to her sister, "Laura, I was worried about you. I thought you were going to die. I prayed for you every night."

Then Ma and Mary also give Laura a hug as Caroline says, "We all prayed for you Laura."

Mary says, "We are glad you are home and well."

Charles pulls out his fiddle and plays as they celebrate that Laura is back home and as healthy as she has ever been.

A few days later the stagecoach is stopping at the Mercantile and two gentlemen get off. Mr. Smith the Newspaper Reporter and Mr. Jones the one who paid the Ingalls Hospital bill. Mr. Smith asks Nels Olsen who is sweeping the Mercentle's porch steps were the Ingalls live. Nells points at the Feed And Seed and says, "Mr Ingalls is right over there."

Mr. Smith thanks Nels Olsen and both Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones head over to the Feed And Seed and talks to Charles. Mr. Smith says, "Mr Ingalls, I have a copy of the Newspaper article about your daughter, Laura and this gentleman right here, Mr. Jones is the one who paid your Hospital bill."

Charles as he grabs Mr. Jones hand to shake it says, "Oh! Yes, Thank you, Thank you! Sir, you don't know how much of a blessing you was to me and my family. Every time I tried to catch you at the Hospital we missed you. Thank You, Thank You!"

"You are welcome, Mr. Ingalls," Mr. Jones says, But it wasn't me it was my company who I work for 'The Family Health Center' in Rochester MN."

Charles asks both of them, "How long can you stay? You are both welcome to come to my place for supper tonight."

Mr. Smith answers "We have to go back tomorrow but would love to come to supper tonight."

Mr. Jones says, "Thank you for the invite."

At supper that evening they have Fried Chicken and Dumplings. After they finish their supper they all chat and read the article which says,: "The Ingalls family from Walnut Grove Minnesota overcome a great sickness in their family which almost killed their 10 year daughter, Laura but by the grace of God and Mayo Clinic she is well and better and by the help of the 'Family Health Center' here in Rochester Minnesota the bill was taken care of."

They all have a time of rejoicing and praising God for the miracle of healing.

The Ingalls family all think Mr. Jones and asked him to thank his company 'The Family Help Center' for the blessing of paying their bill.

Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith had back to Rochester the next morning.

To Be Continued

When Laura is an adult


	5. Laura Ingalls Wilder Becames Sick

Summary of Part 2 of Laura's Ordeal: Laura is grown up, married and pregnant. She becomes sick again, will her and her baby make it?...

* * *

Laura's Ordeal: Part 2:

Chapter 1: Laura Ingalls Wilder Becames Sick:

The Wilder Family, Laura who is five months pregnant, baby Rose and Jenny all had went on a little trip to Redwood Falls but they did not know that there was an epidemic of Mountain fever there at the time. A few days later after they arrive back home in Walnut Grove Rose gets sick with a fever and spots. They have Dr. Baker look at her and it's determined that baby Rose has the Mountain Fever. Laura asks, "How could she have gotten the Mountain Fever?"

Dr. Baker then asks, "Laura you were in Redwood Falls right?"

Laura answers with a questionable look, "Yes?"

"Laura," Dr. Baker says "I found out the other day there is an epidemic of Mountain Fever there and we don't know if anyone else here has it except you Laura, you can't have it since you had it as a child."

Laura remembers back to her childhood when she had the fever and remembers how bad it was and says, "Yes, It was awful! Please help my Rose."

Dr. Baker takes care of Rose doing everything he can and making sure none of the other Wilder family members catches it, and in less than a week she is well and healthy and happy as can be.

Everybody in the Wilder Family household are safe from the Mountain Fever. Then one day after school Laura Ingalls Wilder who was also the school teacher at the time was grading some papers at her desk. An hour has passed since she dismissed the children. Mrs. Wilder looks up from her desk and looks outside the window she notices it is clouding up and beginning to rain a little and thinks to herself, "I should get home before it gets to pouring down." Laura puts on her coat. It is only drizzling as she begins to walk home. Laura is about halfway to her house and it begins to pour down raining and getting really windy. Mrs. Wilder then says to herself, "It's coming down really fast and this wind, but I'm almost home I'll be ok."

When Laura reaches her home Almanzo and Jenny or standing at the door waiting and looking for Laura. Jenny says, "Aunt Laura we were worried about you being out in this."

Almanzo than looks at Laura, "Beth, I was about to go out to look for you, you are soaked to the skin."

Laura replies, "Manly, I'll be ok just need to change clothes and sit by the fireplace."

Almanzo answers, "Yes, I will help you as Jenny gets some hot soup on the stove for supper."

Laura is changed and sitting by the fireplace, then Jenny says, "Soups On."

After supper Laura says, "Jenny that hit the spot you did a good job with supper." Laura gives Jenny a hug then says, "Jenny finish up your homework then go to bed."

Jenny hugs Laura, finishes her homework then heads to bed.

Later that evening Almanzo and Laura are also in bed, eating some popcorn and talking, Almanzo says to Laura, "Beth, you need to take care of yourself! especially with your pregnancy and the baby almost coming, don't ever walk in the rain like that again."

They both have one last bite of popcorn and Laura answers, "Manly, it's just a little rain it will be ok. The soup Jenny made, made me feel better." Laura kisses Almanzo goodnight as she then says, "The popcorn needed more salt."

Almanzo also kisses Laura goodnight and says, "Beth, remember take care of yourself, Then he continues, "Oh the popcorn also needed more butter."

They both fall asleep.

The next morning Laura is shivering cold and hot at the same time she says to Almanzo, "I'm not feeling right!"

Almanzo feels Laura's forehead and it is hot, He than takes her hand and he feels that it is cold. Almanzo jumps up out of bed and says, "Beth, You are staying home today and I'm getting Dr. Baker." He goes gets Dr. Baker and he looks at Laura. Almanzo asks, "Dr. Baker how is she she was out in that rain yesterday."

Dr. Baker answers, "Not sure yet Almamzo, but she does have a pretty good fever. we need to get her on Ice to get the fever down."

Almanzo goes into Town and gets some ice from the Ice House and while in Town he stops by the Olsen's Mercentille to tell the Olsens to let the school children know, "That there won't be any school today for Laura is sick."

Mrs. Olsen heads over to the School to tell the children who are playing in the schoolyard, "No school today children Mrs. Wilder is sick this morning."

Almanzo heads back to his house and puts Laura on ice then Almanzo asks, "Dr. Baker, Is she going to be ok, and the baby she is carrying?"

Dr. Baker says, "Yes", She and the baby will be fine as long as we keep that temperature down."

What will happen next will Laura and her coming baby be ok?

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 2: Laura Wilder Becames Sick

Laura's Ordeal: Part 2

Chapter 2

Laura Wilder is in a bed of ice to get her fever down she is sleeping and begins to wake up shivering, She says, "I'm cold."

Almanzo and Dr. Baker are in the room. Almanzo who is looking out the window goes over to her and says, "Beth, darling, you had a very high fever when you woke up this morning."

Dr. Baker standing right beside Laura and Almanzo feels Laura's forehead and takes her temperature again. "Her fever has broken," Dr. Baker says to Almanzo. "Her fever is down and we can take her off the ice."

Almanzo goes out to the Living Room where Jenny is watching Rose he says to Jenny, "Laura's fever has broken and we are going to take her off the ice, Jenny can you get the ice buckets to put the ice in?"

Jenny jumps up with a big smile on her face hearing that her Aunt Laura is doing better, "Yes, I can go get the buckets."

Laura is now sitting up in bed with a cup of hot coffee and she begins to itch her neck and feels, there are small but she feels spots on her neck, "Dr. Baker?Manly? she asks, "There is something on my neck that itches and hurts really bad. I can't have Poison Ivy. I wasn't around it."

Almanzo says, "Beth it doesn't look like Poison Ivy, and it can't be Mountain fever spots you had that as a child. Dr. Baker come look at this."

Just then there is a knock at the door, Almanzo opens the door and Charles and Caroline Ingalls comes in. Charles asks, "How is Laura this morning?"

Almanzo answers, "Her fever has broken but she has itchy spots on her neck. Dr. Baker is looking at her right now."

A few minutes later Dr. Baker tells everyone, "Laura doesn't have Mountain fever. I think she has what is called shingles. Charles did she ever have Chicken pox when she was younger?"

Charles answers, "Yes, she had them really bad when she was about 3 years old."

Dr. Baker then says, "Shingles comes from the same virus as Chicken pox and sometimes even though you can't get Chicken pox again sometimes when you have it really bad as a child it can come back as shingles as an adult. Shingles can be contagious especially to someone who never had Chicken pox before and especially children."

Charles and Caroline both says, "We had Chicken pox."

Almanzo repies, "So have I," He than looks over at Jenny and Rose who are sitting on the Living Room couch and says, "But Jenny and Rose hasn't."

Dr. Baker replies, "I think it would be best for Jenny and Rose to stay with Charles and Caroline for awhile till Laura is cleared up of the shingles it should only be a few days, a week at the most."

Caroline answers, "They can stay with us."

Almanzo with a worried and concerned look asks, "Dr. Baker what about Laura's baby she is now carrying?"

"I don't know Almanzo," Dr. Baker answers, "We will have to keep a close eye on things when the baby is born."

Jenny and Rose Wilder or staying with Charles and Caroline Ingalls and after a week Laura's shingles are all cleared up and it is safe for Jenny and Rose to go back home. The Wilder family are altogether happy and healthy.

What will happen next when Laura has her baby, will the baby be healthy from the virus of Mountain fever or Chicken pox/shingles?

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 3: The Arrival Of Laura's Baby

Laura's Ordeal: Part 2

Chapter 3: The Arrival Of Laura's Baby

A couple of months pass and Laura begins to have contractions, the baby is on the way. Almanzo rides into Town to get Dr. Baker but first he goes to the Feed and Seed to tell Charles Ingalls that our baby is on the way. Charles says, "I'm just leaving work for the day. I'll go home and get Caroline, we will be over as soon as possible."

"Ok,Thank you, Almanzo replies, "I need to go get Dr. Baker now."

Almanzo is now at Dr. Baker's office and he says, "Laura has went into labor and having contractions our baby is on the way." They both head back to the Wilder's place.

At the Ingalls home Charles had just told Caroline, "Our grandchild is on the way, Laura is in labor."

Caroline then says to Albert who is up in the loft doing his homework, "Albert, Laura has just went into labor stay here and watch Grace and Carrie."

Albert pokes his head down the opening of The loft and answers, "Yes Ma."

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door at the Wilder's house and Jenny answers the door and says to Almanzo, "Uncle Almanzo, it's Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls."

"Come in, come in, Charles and Caroline, Almanzo says, "Dr. Baker is in with Laura."

A few minutes later Jenny and Almanzo, Charles and Caroline hear the sound of a baby crying. Laura is yelling out, "Manly Manly!"

Almanzo runs into the room thinking something is wrong, "Beth, what is it, is everything ok?"

Laura answers, Manly, everything Is beautiful, we have a son we have a son!"

Almanzo is excited as he always wanted a son. Charles is also excited for now he has a grandson. Caroline has a tear in her eye as she remembers the son she had given Charles had died many years ago. Charles holds his wife close as he notices the tear in her eyes Caroline says, "Charles, I'll be ok."

Dr. Baker, Charles and Caroline along with Jenny all gives their congratulations to Laura and Almanzo. Than Dr. Baker asks, "Laura, Almanzo what are you going to name the little fellow?"

Laura looks at Almanzo, than at Dr. Baker, "Oh, we didn't think of any boy names."

Almanzo is holding his newborn son and in a playing mood says, "Son, what should we name you?"

The baby smiles and coos.

As Almanzo continues to play with his son he notices a small blemish on his neck. He shows Laura the blemish. As she takes her son from Almanzo and begins to get panicky, "Dr. Baker, Dr. Baker, what is this on our son's neck?"

Dr. Baker takes a look and says, "Laura, Almanzo there is nothing to worry about it's just a birthmark." Or so he thought.

Laura with relief says, "I was worried it was a sign of him being sick with either the Mountain fever or shingles."

Dr. Baker says, "We will keep a close eye on him."

A month passes, Dr. Baker has been keeping an eye on the baby who still doesn't have a name yet and there seems to be nothing wrong with him. Than one morning Laura and Almanzo wake up and Laura goes to her son who is in the crib and notices that there is something wrong. She calls for Almanzo, "Manly, come quick there is something wrong with the baby."

Almanzo picks up the baby, the baby isn't breathing, their son has died during the night. Laura screams, "NO! NO! It can't be, Dr. Baker said he was fine, he can't be dead!"

Almanzo tries to comfort Laura but all she does is blame Dr. Baker for her baby's death.

A knock at the door, Jenny answers it. It's Dr. Baker he says, "I'm on my rounds this morning how is everything here?" Then Dr. Baker senses there is something wrong as he sees tears coming from Jenny.

Almanzo walks over to to Dr. Baker, "Dr. Baker our son is dead, he died sometime last night while he was sleeping."

"I don't understand, he was fine yesterday it could have been a crib death."

"You are lying," Laura says harshly, "You killed our son, GET OUT!"

Dr. Baker leaves and he feels like it is his fault and wondering what went wrong.

Inside the Wilder's house Laura keeps saying, "That man killed our baby, I don't want him around here!"

"Laura you know he didn't kill our son he said he didn't understand what happened." Almanzo replies.

"I don't want him around here!" Laura says again.

A few days pass they have the funeral Rev. Alden gives the closing, "We don't understand the reason behind this tragedy but we do know and can rest assured that this child who only lived a month is in the arms of Jesus."

Dr. Baker is in the far back away from everyone and Laura sees him and after the funeral she goes up to him as she 'comes to herself ' and realizes her son's death was not Dr. Baker's fault. Laura with tears in her eyes says, "Dr. Baker, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you the last few days I needed someone, something to lash out at. Can you forgive me?" She then gives Dr. Baker a hug.

Dr. Baker answers Laura as he is giving her a hug back, "Laura, I forgive you. I don't understand how your baby died it could have been a crib death, or the blemish on his neck was something else besides a birthmark but not showing any other signs of illness. I don't know Laura, only the Lord does."

Laura nods her head in agreeing with him and gives Dr. Baker a kind look as to say, "We are friends again."

The Wilder and Ingalls family will all remember their son and grandson and they are rest assured that he is with Jesus in Heaven.

The End


End file.
